The present invention relates to a system for providing an electrostatic charge on liquids to be applied to other objects utilizing remotely actuated components to help keep the high voltage equipment electrically isolated from low voltage supports.
Various electrostatic spray systems have been advanced for spraying materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,617 discloses an electrostatic spray system which utilizes two containers, with liquid transfer between the containers. An electrostatic charge is applied to a liquid in one container and the liquid is then sprayed onto plants, for example. This device requires two closed tanks that are pressurized and requires control over the current flow between the tanks for operation.
However, this device, and other units, including various closed pressurized systems continue to face the problem of current leakage to ground and an important factor is that lines extend from three high voltage components to the low voltage supports. Paths for current leakage form, even when care is taken to insulate well.